Triple M
by Mengde30
Summary: kalo keluarga Malfoy mau mudik...


**Judul: Triple M (Malfoys Mau Mudik)**

Karakter: Malfoys Family, Severus Snape (lukisan), Scorpina Lestrange (OC / lukisan)

Timeline: 2 tahun setelah Child's Play tamat (setelah "Sebelas Tahun Kemudian...")

Inspired by: Weasleys In Ramadhan punyanya Laff

Huah. Aku tak menyangka ternyata hidup dalam sebuah lukisan cukup membosankan juga. Aku hanya bisa berpindah tempat jika di tempat itu ada lukisan.

Selain itu, aku juga hanya bisa berpindah tempat ke lukisanku yang satu lagi yang terdapat dalam rumah Genevieve yang membuatkan lukisanku. Tapi kemarin saat terakhir kali aku ke rumahnya, dia bilang dia akan pulang untuk mudik lebaran ke rumah orang tuanya di Skotlandia. Dan sekarang rumahnya sepi.

Sekarang ini aku berada di Malfoy's Manor, yang sebentar lagi juga akan ditinggal oleh pemiliknya untuk sementara, karena Draco, Astoria, & Scorpius hendak mudik ke Bulgaria untuk mengunjugi Paman Lucius & Bibi Cissy.

Paman Lucius berada di sana untuk mengawasi jalannya bisnis peternakan naga miliknya. Dan Bibi Cissy menemaninya di sana. Dan karena mereka bilang mereka takkan pulang ke sini lebaran ini, maka Draco & Astoria memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mereka di sana.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari atas tangga, itu pasti Scorpius, putra tunggal Draco dan Astoria. Dia berlari mendekati perapian yang berada tepat di bawahku. Selintas, aku melihat boneka yang didudukkan di atas perapian, aku tersenyum dan teringat Ibuku yang sudah meninggal. Dulu Ibu pernah nekat menjadikan boneka itu Horcrux, tapi untungnya Ibu sudah bertobat dan merelakan boneka itu dibinasakan tiga belas tahun silam. Sekarang boneka itu hanyalah boneka biasa.

Aku melihat Scorpius memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam perapian setelah dia menyapaku, "Pagi, Bibi Scorpina!" yang hanya kubalas dengan senyum simpul. Aku melihat dia memasukkan bubuk Floo berwarna merah ke dalam perapian, lalu dia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Rosie! Apa kabarmu?" terdengar suara Scorpius. Rupanya dia sedang berbicara dengan Rose Weasley, putra Ron & Hermione. "Ayahmu sedang tidak di rumah, kan? Terakhir kali dia melihat kita ngobrol, dia kelihatannya tak begitu suka padaku. Ah, tapi sudahlah!

"Aku cuma mau bilang, sebentar lagi aku akan mudik ke tempat kakekku di Bulgaria. Jadi aku tak bisa menemuimu saat Lebaran nanti. Jadinya aku mau bilang sekarang: Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri Mohon Maaf Lahir & Bathin.

"Sampai jumpa, Rosie! Oh, jangan! Jangan, kita kan sedang puasa, jadi sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu! Yuk, Assalamu'alaukum! bye!"

Lalu kulihat kepalanya keluar dari perapian, lalu dia mengambil sejumput buuk Floo warna hijau yang kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam perapian. Lalu dia kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam perapian.

"Oh, hai Kreacher! Apa Al ada di rumah?" kudengar Scorpius berkata. Oh, kali ini dia menghubungi Albus Severus Potter, anak Harry & Ginny.

"Ah, dia sedang menghubungi anaknya Potter, kukira?" terdengar suara di piguraku. Aku menoleh ke samping kanan, dan melihat Profesor Snape, masuk ke piguraku.

"Yeah, Profesor. Kelihatannya dia berteman akrab dengan anaknya Potter, ya?" kataku.

"Anak menyenangkan, si Albus itu. Dia juga pernah mengunjungi lukisanku di Hogwarts," kata Prof. Snape, jarang sekali kulihat dia tersenyum senang begitu. "Dia berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya ataupun kakeknya yang dulu agak arogan. Dia lebih mirip seperti neneknya, Lily Potter."

"Kalau begitu, Kreacher, tolong sampaikan pada Al, ya? Bahwa aku hendak mudik ke Bulgaria. Yuk, bye!" kata Scorpius di dalam perapian, dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari perapian, lalu pergi ke atas.

"Kau kelihatan sedih, Miss Lestrange, mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Prof. Snape.

"Oh, tak apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja aku merasa agak kesepian kalau Draco pergi nanti. Padahal selama dia kerja saja, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku tak mengeluh, sih, mengingat dia bekerja sebagai agen CIoASS yang jam kerjanya sangat tak menentu. Dan tadinya kuharap dia mau lebih banyak di rumah saat libur Lebaran nanti. Tapi ternyata dia malah mau pergi ke Bulgaria. Aku jadi merasa kehilangan dia," kataku muram.

"Lho? Memangnya dia tak ingin mengajakmu?" tanya Prof. Snape lagi.

"Entahlah. Dia tak pernah bilang sebelumnya. Astoria juga tak pernah. Lagipula dia akan repot membawa piguraku ini, kan? Jadi kurasa dia takkan membawaku. Seandainya saja ada lukisanku yang satunya lagi di Bulgaria."

"Ah, tapi, Miss Lestrange, menurutku lain. Aku rasa Draco akan mengajakmu. Dia menyayangimu sejak dulu, kan? Seperti kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Jadi aku rasa dia takkan pergi tanpamu."

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah. Yah, kuharap Prof. Snape benar.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati perapian, kulihat Astoria sudah siap mau pergi, dia membawa koper besar yang pastilah berisi perlengkapan untuk ke Bulgaria.

"Ah, halo, Scorpina, Profesor Snape. Apa Draco sudah pulang?" tanya Astoria.

"Belum. Aku kira dia akan langsung ke Bulgaria dari tempat kerjanya?" tanyaku kembali.

"Tidak. Dia bilang dia mau pulang ke sini dulu," jawab Astoria.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Oh, kau akan lihat," kata Astoria tersenyum. "Profesor Snape, Anda yakin Anda tidak..."

"Tidak, trims, Astoria. Aku lebih suka di Hogwarts. Hogwarts adalah rumahku sejak dulu," sela Profesor Snape.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki lagi dari ats tangga, dan kulihat Scorpius kembali.

"Mummy, Daddy sudah pulang! Aku melihatnya dari jendela kamarku tadi," kata Scorpius ceria.

"Oh, bagus," kata Astoria.

Dan tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Draco membuka pintu dan masuk. Draco sekarang sudah sangat jangkung, agak berjenggot, dan rambut pirangnya sangat pendek dan nyaris botak.

"Semua siap?" tanya Draco kepada istri dan anaknya.

"Tinggal satu ini saja, Draco," kata Astoria sambil menunjuk piguraku. Aku bingung.

"Halo, Ina. Kau sudah siap?" sapa Draco kepadaku.

"Eh, siap apanya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Siap untuk pergi, tentunya!" kata Draco. "Oh, pantas saja, aku selalu lupa memberitahumu. Kami akan mengajakmu mudik ke Bulgaria. Kau mau, kan?"

"Sungguh, Draco?" kataku berseri-seri.

_"Absolutely,"_ kata Draco mengangguk. "Ayo, Astoria! Bantu aku."

"Di sini, Draco," kata Astoria menunjuk kopernya. "Kau tak keberatan, kan, untuk sementara masuk ke dalam koper?"

"Eh, tidak, sih? Tapi apa muat?" tanyaku. Koper itu memang besar, tapi kelihatannya tetap saja piguraku terlalu besar.

Mereka tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak," kata Draco. Aku langsung memberengut. Draco buru-buru melanjutkan, "Maksudku tentu saja tidak tanpa Mantra Perluasan. Koper kami itu sudah dilengkapi dengan Mantra Perluasan. Dengan begitu piguramu bisa masuk."

"Betulkah? Wah, trims, Draco!" kataku senang.

Draco menjentikkan tongkatnya ke arahku. Lukisanku melayang, dan selanjutnya dimasukkan ke dalam koper itu. Ruangan dalam koper itu sebesar ruangan. Aku terpesona melihatnya. "Ah, dan kurasa kau akan senang jika ini kubawa juga," terdengar suara Draco dari atas celah koper. Dan detik selanjutnya, boneka milikku juga dimasukkan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya seolah itu adalah ibuku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Profesor Snape. Sampaikan salam kami kepada semua kepala sekolah Hogwarts, ya," terdengar suara Draco.

"Tak masalah, Draco. Sampaikan salamku juga untuk ayah-ibumu," kata suara Prof. Snape.

"Ayo, Scorpie, kau pegang tangan ibumu," kata Draco kepada putranya. "Assalamu'alaikum, Profesor."

"Wa'alaikum Salam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh, Draco," kata Profesor Snape tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa seperti berputar. Pastilah kami sedang ber-Disapparate.

Aku merasa bahagia, ternyata Profesor Snape benar, Draco memang selalu peduli dan menyayangiku.

**FIN**

Hihihi...aneh juga ngeliat keluarga Malfoy jadi keluarga muslim.


End file.
